Sons of Storybrooke
by Tif S
Summary: AU: It has been eight years since the Dark Swan emerged. The few that remain, including Henry and Neal, found themselves in the Enchanted Forest and on the run hiding in the shadows. After a failed rescue attempt Henry finds himself imprisoned and Neal finds himself alone. Can the appearance of two strangers and a bit of magic really help set things right?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, I've been watching Once Upon a Time since season one, and I realized I have not once posted a story. I got this story idea after watching the season 5 premiere and hearing all of the Dark Swan buzz. I was just dying to play a bit with how Emma could be as the Dark One. It's going to be a pretty major AU, but certain elements from season 5 may leak through intentional or not. Romance is not going to be the main focus, but pairings will most likely be included, just not the main focus. I hope you enjoy this little intro.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

They ran. It wasn't much further to their camp. They had to make it before dark, Neal knew this. Though he was only eight, he had grown up in this life, running, hiding in the shadows, trusting few and hurting many, lashing out like the wolves in the forest, one of whom bowed its ears back upon their approach, the one that guarded the outskirts of camp.

"Easy there Red. It's Henry." Neal watched with baited breath as his companion held out his hand, palm up toward the wolf.

Henry was an outspoken young man and at twenty-two years of age, had become much like a brother to Neal and his best companion. Besides his grandmother, Mr. Gold and Belle, Henry was the only one Neal ever went to with anything.

"Get yourself together." Regina threw the cloak upon the wolf's now docile form, and in its place, a woman pulling on the hood before running to where some clothes were hidden behind a rock.

Regina inspected the two boys, Neal squirming under his grandmother's stern gaze. "You weren't followed were you?"

"No." Henry's face was drawn, the tentative safety of the camp outskirts enough to pull away at his mask of calm, a contradiction to what he said next. "I don't think Swan even knows where we set up."

"You don't seem sure." Regina replied, her mouth puckering as she placed a firm hand on Neal's shoulder pushing him further into the boundaries even as she still addressed the eldest of the two. "Be honest with me."

Neal bit his lip, the shuffling he had seen in the bushes still fresh on his young mind. "I saw something." His voice was soft.

"You _what_?" Henry turned. "When?"

"A rustling…" Neal's breath shuddered. "It could have been the wind… I don't really know."

Henry let out a hiss as he began pacing, the sword on his belt swinging as he walked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now, why would he do that?" A disembodied voice cold as frozen moss rattled the area and a plume of black smoke appeared in front of them; the Swan in all her wicked glory.

Neal had never seen the Swan, only knew two things: the Swan had something to do with his parents' disappearance and that because of her, everyone around him was afraid and bitter.

"Neal… sweetheart…" Regina's voice was deadly calm. "I need you to run okay? Tell Gold."

But he couldn't. He couldn't move even if he had wanted to. It was like his boots were stuck in quicksand. He was transfixed as Henry drew his sword in shaking hands, as with a simple flick of the Dark One's wrist it was tossed aside like a young lad's plaything.

"I'm surprised at you Henry." The Swan gave a serpentine grin. "It's going to take much more than a sword. You should know, you read the book."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Henry shouted. "Please just try to remember." His voice wavered on the last word as he stood erect, fists clenched at his sides.

"Remember?" the Swan sneered. "I've never forgotten. I've just seen things a bit clearer." She turned to where Neal stood watching with wide, fearful eyes. "Brother mine."

Neal shrunk back as the Swan strode toward him, shivering under the woman's touch against his cheek. "I... I don't…"

"You mean you didn't tell him?" She spun as her face curled up, and soon she was laughing. "Oh, this is grand. I almost forgot how picky you could be with your secrets." She walked to Regina. "I had something planned, but I guess I'll leave you to deal with the fallout. Until next time _Your Majesty_." And with that, the Swan disappeared in a bigger, far showier plume of smoke. Just like that, Neal collapsed to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Regina and Henry were beside him in an instant, Henry holding out a hand which Neal reached for.

"I… I couldn't run. You told me to run, but I couldn't." Neal hiccupped.

"She loves doing that." Regina rolled her eyes, a glimmer of a past life, of darkness' intoxicating hold entered her thoughts. She shook her head. That was a long time ago, and she wasn't that person anymore.

Neal noticed Henry wasn't saying anything. His head was down and he was kicking at the dirt with his foot. "Henry…"

"Let's get you back to camp." Henry's voice came out rough with emotion as he put a guiding hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Neal nodded sighing softly as he let himself be led to safety.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so in case you couldn't tell by the summary, this is sometime into the future, seven or so years. I will include some flashbacks in Once Upon a Time fashion,but I'm not certain to what extent they will be included just yet. Leave thoughts, ideas, suggestions. Who knows? They may just find their way into the story. In case you were curious, I am picturing Neal as Levi Miller. Let me know what you think fellow Oncers. Would you like to see more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Happy Once Day! That episode though, wow! Okay, chapter two is here. Thank you for the great response so far. Also, I did take a scene from this episode, "The Price" and alter it a bit. I think you'll know which one. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing, just the plot bunnies. Also, flashbacks are italicized.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Their camp was sparse: scattered tents, a lone kettle that bubbled over the fire, which was always put out after nightfall. They relied on torches or flashlights if they absolutely had to leave after dark. It was a rule that was ingrained in Neal's head, one of a few "ground rules" that his grandmother had put into place, and one that he rarely thought of breaking, except when the nightmares came.

He lay on his bedroll, evening out his breathing. It was a must if he wanted to leave the tent undetected. Once he was calm enough, he made a quick exit, gasping in lungfuls of cool air. It was a sort of divine intervention that he hadn't managed to disturb Henry who only just appeared to be having a better sleep than his own.

"Trouble sleeping?" A soft voice drifted to his ears. So much for not getting caught. Gold turned a curious expression toward him, appearing close to wide awake as he sat on a log poking the last dying embers of that day's fire. He lifted his eyebrows. "Come, sit a moment Dearie. I don't bite."

"I…" Neal tried to reply, but found himself at a loss. He didn't really know what to think of the man who seemed to him to be in a constant state of knowing too much. Belle said he was good. Regina said he had been dark once, but was finding his way back even though it seemed to Neal she didn't trust him with much. Henry said he was simply gray, not fully evil, but not completely good, human. Usually, Neal simply avoided him, so he could never come to a full judgement, and he was fine with it. After all, he was the youngest in the group. Judgements were decided for him.

"Are you just going to stand there carp faced?" Gold sighed. "It is considered rude to leave an invitation hanging midair."

"Right, I…" Neal nodded. "Sorry Sir." He walked over, still not quite sure whether he should sit settling instead with toeing the dirt underfoot. A question rose to his mind and was on his lips before he could stop it. "Why are _you_ awake?" He colored as Gold furrowed his brow in amusement. "If you don't mind my asking. I thought it was Red's shift to keep watch."

"You are a sharp one." Gold chuckled. "Correct."

"So…why then?"

"Let's just say, it is a long ago habit that refuses to break."

Neal looked toward the outskirts to see the wolf asleep. It was the first time he had seen Red relaxed in the short time since she had joined them. She was still constantly striving to prove herself to Regina, not an easy task. Neal was sure that if it weren't for the fact that he was her grandson, or Henry's insistence that he could teach him to help, he would have been abandoned to fend for himself long ago.

"It might be a good thing. You gave Red a break."

"Did I now?" Gold smiled. "I suppose you're right. You addressed my insomnia, it is only fair…"

Neal sighed, his voice coming out soft. It was a foolish reason, certainly not one he wanted spreading around the camp. "Nightmare…"

"What's that Lad? I didn't quite catch what you said just then. Old ears and all. Speak up."

"Nightmare!" Neal nearly shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth. "You won't tell will you?"

Gold's expression was unreadable as he looked down at the small, scared boy that had now taken a seat on the log beside him, trying to hold back tears. Children were never his expertise, but a conversation couldn't hurt. He had done as much with Henry years ago and that had worked out. "No."

"It was dark. We were in…" Neal struggled to recall. "S...Storybrooke, I think it was called, not the forest. I saw the dagger… the one Grandma was talking about. The Swan had it. She was standing in front of everyone. Henry was there, but I wasn't. I was just watching. I think… I think my parents were there too. They were saying a name: Emma, and then I saw what was written on the dagger: Emma Swan." Neal swallowed. "Is that the Swan's real name?"

Gold's expression changed. He tried to hide his shock from the boy. The subject of his nightmare was much too specific. Of course, he hadn't actually been party to the events. A coma was a tricky thing, but he knew well enough. He had heard much, and there were times where he had overheard, despite being helpless to do anything. Neal was an infant when it had happened. There was only one way that the boy could know this much. He was the key. "Yes…" Gold sighed. "Emma Swan."

"She took my parents… she hurt them didn't she?" Neal wiped his eyes.

"I don't know."

"What do you know about her?" Neal bit his lip, something else coming to his mind. "She… she called me 'brother'."

Gold shook his head. "That is not a question for me Dearie. You should talk to Henry. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. I have some business to attend to… and you shouldn't be out at this time of night. Insomnia or not. This is the Swan's favorite time to play."

A sudden fear gripped Neal as he remembered the earlier encounter. He nodded mutely as he ran back to the tent.

* * *

" _Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan." Henry sighed. He still couldn't understand why his mom had done that. Sneezy hadn't done anything to her._

" _Henry…" He turned at the sound of his name to see her standing behind him._

" _You don't have to do this." Henry said. "You could have just told us what we did. They'll understand. I know they will."_

" _It isn't that simple." Emma said. "But Henry," She reached for his hand as he flinched away. "It isn't_ you _. It was never because of you."_

" _You're the Savior Mom!" Henry said. "Can't you control it, stop it somehow?"_

 _Emma's voice was sharp. "I'm not the savior anymore. There is no savior. It doesn't exist."_

 _Henry backed away. "You're wrong. There is a savior, and we'll help you come back."_

" _Goodbye Henry." And just like that Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

" _There has to be." Henry whispered to the waves._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so what did you think? The scene with Neal and Gold was not originally supposed to go so far, but I think it works better this way. Thoughts? Predictions? Suggestions. Let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, chapter three is ready. I really enjoyed writing this one. Flashbacks are italicized. Just to clarify, a couple of points. They are in the Enchanted Forest, for now, and Emma and Henry's estrangement, for lack of a better term, will be explored further as the story goes on as will why they are in the Enchanted Forest. This is where some more AU elements come in. Without further ado... enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Three**

Gold stood in the middle of a clearing, breathing in deeply as he turned around. "Oh come now, I know you're out here. No need to hide from me Dearie."

The beating of heavy wings was heard as the beast landed in front of Gold. As Gold looked into the great creature's eyes, he saw contempt, and then a woman stood in front of him, taking the dragon's place. "You always were too smart for your own good. Mom was right about that."

"Your mother was right about many things as it turns out." Gold smirked.

"Cut the small talk." The woman examined her fingernails in the darkness. "If she finds out I'm here, we're both as good as mounted to her wall. Why'd you wanna see me Goldie?"

"Because we both want the Dark One's reign over and done, of course."

The woman's expression changed, Gold saw her mask slipping. "What makes you think that?"

"Call it... intuition." He laughed. "Am I wrong Lilith?"

"I can't help you." She snapped.

"I'm not asking you to. I simply wish to, how do you say, grease the wheels a bit."

Lilith crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

* * *

Morning came with a rustling of tent flaps. "Chore time. Hurry up. We have to move." Regina's voice was clipped as she peeked into the boys' tent.

Neal groaned. "Remind me why Grandma has that stay somewhere no more than a week rule."

"Darkness travels fast." Henry said already getting to his feet. "Don't lay around."

Neal frowned as he watched Henry pack up his bedroll. Since they had been discovered the previous day, Henry hadn't exchanged more than a few words with anyone, and if he did, they were sharp. Neal didn't think it was possible to feel more like a burden or a _kid_ than at that moment. "Sorry." Neal mumbled, eyes downcast as he scooped up his bedroll, not even bothering to fold it, as he strode out to where his grandmother, Red and Belle would most likely be loading the packs.

"Morning Neal." Red smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

"Guess so." Neal shrugged as he handed her the bedroll, which she then proceeded to bend down and begin folding.

"Guess so?" Belle said. "That doesn't sound good." She glanced sideways at Regina.

"What happened?" Regina looked at Neal.

"Nothing." Neal shook his head. "I'm fine."

"We should probably go check that Grumpy and Rumple started tearing down." Belle gripped Red's arm.

"We should?" At Belle's warning glance, Red nodded. "Oh, yeah right! We'll be right over there if you need anything Regina!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to give a whistle."

"More dog jokes?" Neal covered a chuckle as he heard Red's murmured groan.

Once the two women were out of earshot, Regina turned to the boy. "You're going to tell me what's wrong right?"

"It's dumb." Neal sighed as he knelt in the grass, picking out clumps with his hand. "Kid stuff."

"Neal…" Regina put a hand on her grandson's shoulder. "You're still a kid."

"I can't do anything!" Neal cried. "I just get in the way!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "And I... still get nightmares."

"Where in the world did you get an idea like that?"

"Henry…" Neal shook his head as he noticed his grandmother's expression harden. "He didn't actually say it Grandma, but he might as well have."

"Why's that?" Regina couldn't help but think back to Henry when he was near Neal's age, back when his mom and Snow were trapped in the Enchanted Forest, helpless to get home.

"He isn't talking to me, except to boss me around. He never used to treat me like a kid." Neal stomped his foot.

"Look at me." Regina said.

Neal glanced up.

"Henry... he didn't mean it." Regina sighed. "He's going through a lot. That doesn't excuse it, but just give him time."

"What if it doesn't get better?"

"I'll talk to him. Just… scout with Grumpy today."

"Do I have to?"

Regina gave a closed mouth smile. "Mmm. What about the nightmare?"

Neal explained, watching his grandmother's face closely. He could tell when the adults were keeping things from him, and he had already gotten that feeling with Gold. Regina's face changed, only slightly, but the shock was visible enough for Neal to catch and pounce on. "Do you know anything Grandma?" He was careful to keep his voice laced with innocence. A simple childlike suspicion worked better than the wariness he'd been forced to adopt, specifically with Regina.

"About what happened to your parents?" Neal noticed her eyes were filled with sadness. She almost looked like she wanted to cry, but she pulled herself together quickly. "No."

"Not just that." Neal tapped his trousers. "About Emma Swan."

The way the boy so casually said the name, despite no one mentioning it to him before, made Regina's blood freeze. "Emma Swan?"

"That's what I said Grandma. Didn't you hear?" Neal was getting annoyed. It was another grown-up run-around.

"Yes Dear, don't be silly." Regina pulled her face into a fake smile. Her mind was running a mile a minute, lost in another time.

" _Emma!" Regina watched, frozen, as Snow, still holding the baby, reached toward the open doorway of Granny's, for her daughter's arm. She wished that the foolish girl would have handed the boy off. "Please don't do this."_

" _Let go of me Mother." Emma's voice dropped, dangerously, a tone Regina recognized, had used herself on many occasions even towards Snow herself. Even the title of Mother was a warning. The blond foregoing the more casual 'Mom' showed everyone just how deep whatever incident they had all forgotten, that the darkness itself, had cut._

" _We can help you… if you just tell us! We're your family Emma, let us help you." Snow was hysterical, still grasping Emma's arm for dear life, as Henry watched wide eyed and silent._

 _For heaven's sake, Regina wished she would let go. She exchanged a look with David, who finally seemed to snap out of his shock, reaching to place a hand on his wife's shoulder, to pull his wife and son back._

" _I said GET OFF!" Emma wrenched her arm away as from her outstretched hand jumped a flash, knocking mother and son across the room as she disappeared in a poof of storm cloud smoke._

" _Snow!" David ran over to his wife and baby Neal, who had started crying as soon as they hit the wall._

" _Oh my god!" Tears were spilling out of Snow's eyes as she hugged the baby to her chest. "You're okay, you're okay. Shh…"_

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _Just a bruise." Snow handed the baby to David. "Is he okay?"_

" _We should go see Doctor Whale just in case, for both of you." David said._

" _Are you sure it's safe?" Grumpy said. "We don't know where Emma is."_

" _We don't have a choice."_

"Grandma!" Neal's voice broke through. "Are you okay?"

Regina's eyes cleared as she looked down at Neal. "I'm fine…"

"If you're sure." Neal frowned. Regina could see the doubt in his eyes. He reminded her so much of his mother in that moment it hurt. "I'll see you soon. Maybe we'll find a new camp site before dinner."

"We'll see about that." She struggled to find a jesting tone, but the boy smiled anyway, always putting on a brave face, before running to search out his companion for the task ahead.

She had to have a talk with her son.

* * *

"Well," Emma unfolded herself stretching to her full height as she observed Lily. "Any sign of them?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "Why do you want to find them so bad anyhow? I mean, if you really wanted the kid back, you could have just taken him."

Emma sighed. She had tried multiple times, but it didn't matter what she did. Henry refused. He didn't trust her. He hadn't for a long time. "And that would work how?"

"You're the _Dark One,_ and the kid's mother." Lily rolled her eyes. "You can get what you want. I would know." She shook her head. "I think you need a nice cup of tea, unwind a bit. All this plotting is even giving me a crick." Lily kept her back to Emma, obstructing the view as her hands worked preparing the kettle, and four tiny drops from the vial went in.

She carried the mug over placing it in front of Emma.

"Thanks." Emma took a sip.

Lily nodded. "So, how do we find the old wizard?"

Emma pursed her lips. She had already tried to bring Excalibur to Storybrooke, only to find protection spells far beyond the Dark One's infinite expertise, which could only mean one thing. Merlin was still active. "We set a trap. One of my old friends is bound to know something." Emma smiled as she took another sip.

"I wouldn't finish that Dearie." That voice disembodied and tasting of shadows sent a series of crawling fingers up and down Emma's spine. _Him_ again.

"What are you doing here?" Emma turned to see the apparition that had been following her since the darkness had claimed her years earlier. It wasn't entirely accurate to say it was Gold, not anymore. After she had banished them to the Enchanted Forest, Gold had awakened. She'd blame the old fresh air adage, but there had been a tickle of something _other_ that seemed to have a hand in affairs.

"It's quite simple. You're losing focus, and trusting too readily I'm afraid." Dark Rumple put his face to her ear, so a tickle of stale air entered. "Have you ever asked your friend Lilith why she simply does not storm their camp and bring you someone with answers?"

"What are you saying?" Emma hissed, glancing side eyed at Lily before turning back to the image of Rumpelstiltskin who now sat beside her at the table.

"Emma?" Lily noticed the Dark One's change in expression as she continued to speak to someone who didn't appear to be there. The vial's effects were not that fast. Her throat closed as she stood from the table carefully backing away. Gold had told Lily that a sip was enough. She was grateful that she had tricked Emma into getting it into her system, but couldn't help feeling a fool for thinking the Dark One wouldn't find out. She had been able to fool Emma when they were children, when she brought her back to Storybrooke, but that was Emma working for the light. Emma with pure darkness in her veins… Lily couldn't help but feel the fear returning.

Emma looked to her friend… well _former_ friend with a saccharine smile. "Lily, did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Lily felt the doorknob behind her. "I know I can't lie to you, so I'll just stick to the truth. I knew you would. But it's already too late." She smirked. "One sip is all you need Swan, feeling woozy yet?"

"You'll tell me what you did," Emma waved her hand as Lily felt herself now frozen to the spot braced against the door. "if you want your heart to stay inside your chest."

"Oh please," Lily scoffed. " You think I'm worried about my _heart_? That's rich. You're not going to die if that's what you're scared of. I've learned a few things from watching you Em, and one of those things is that living with guilt is worse than death."

"You're not making any sense." Emma growled.

"What did you do to your parents?" Lily rolled her eyes slowing the syllables down like she was talking to a child then smiling in satisfaction as Emma's face twisted. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I _do_ have some information to share. Do you want it or not?"

Emma turned away as Lily felt her limbs loosen.

"Good choice." Lily smiled. "That kid brother of yours, he and your son, are the key to finding Dear old Merlin. All we need… is a trap."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, getting interesting yet? Any questions for me about the story, my thought process? I'm happy to answer as much as I can without getting too spoilerish. Predictions and suggestions are welcome too. We will find out what happened to Snow and Charming soon. Preview of what's coming up: In the Enchanted Forest: A conversation between Henry and Regina, Grumpy and Neal go scouting, Lily's special brew takes effect as Emma gets a very unexpected visitor, but is it real? And Lily lays the trap. Back in Storybrooke: Henry discovers something amiss with baby Neal. In the Camelot of yesteryear: Merlin explains to Arthur the trouble that is coming and his plan of action.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello fellow Oncers! Next chapter is ready. That episode though, I still can't wrap my head around it. What did y'all think? Okay so, I got some questions from Darkoncer, and I figure I should probably answer them here.**_

 ** _"Couple of questions:_**  
 ** _1\. Which couples r u gonna include, since ATM robin and hook arnt in ur fic, and rumple and belle don't seen canon_**  
 ** _2\. How often do u update, and how many chapters do u plan to make?_**  
 _ **Thx so much"**_

 _ **Okay, so in regard to question 1: This story will not be romance heavy, since I'm sort of focusing on Neal Nolan and Henry. In terms of flashbacks, there will be some Swanfire, but their relationship will be similar to how it was in canon, so sort of if you squint you could say. Snowing of course. There always has to be Snowing am I right? :) In terms of the present there will be eventual Outlaw Queen and probably, possibly, maybe Captain Swan. I'm not fully settled on how I'll incorporate Killian as of yet. Hints of Rumbelle will be present. And I'm not going to divulge whether we'll see Snowing. I'm operating on a loose canon for this story, so things won't always be as they were given the eight year window.**_

 _ **Updates, well they're sporadic at best. Crazy schedule of a college student, but I'm hoping to update on Saturdays or Sundays and/or when I can. I'm aiming for 25 chapters, give or take. On that note: Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Henry performed his task mechanically, collecting the nails that held the tents up as Gold, Red, and Belle folded the tarps.

"You alright Henry?" Belle tapped Henry on the shoulder. "You seem upset."

"Fine." Henry looked up before shaking his head and going back to collecting the nails. He really didn't want to talk. It had been eight years, but no matter how often he saw his mom...no… not his mom anymore, the Dark One wearing his mom's face terrorizing the inhabitants most of them his friends, his family, it still hurt. He felt like he was fourteen again. Was this how his grandfather had felt when he and Snow were fighting Regina, how his father had felt every day with Rumpelstiltskin? And then, just like that, the bile rose to his throat and he collapsed, the pegs scattering as the meager contents of his stomach revealed themselves.

"Henry!" Belle was by his side in an instant, looking back and over at someone. "Regina!" Of course.

"Henry," He felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles on his back. "Oh my Prince." The childhood endearment had the same effect as it always had: Henry taking slow breaths, gasping in as much air as he could as his throat dried out… empty. He wiped his mouth on the overly long sleeve of his tunic as gently, Regina assisted him to his feet.

"M'sorry." Henry couldn't look up clearing his throat and leaning unconsciously closer to his mother. "I don't…"

"You're okay." Regina said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Henry shut his eyes nodding his head. "I miss them. I...I don't know what to do, where to even look. Where do we even look Mom?"

Regina smirked, but Henry could see the moisture behind her eyes. "Your grandparents would know exactly how to answer that question. Or at least pretend to."

"I feel like I'm letting them down." Henry said. "I'm the Truest Believer right? I should know what to do like Gramps always did."

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look at me. You're human. A title doesn't make that any less true."

"It's just...just looking at her, it made me so mad! I know I'm supposed to believe in her..." Henry gasped. "They all expect it, but she killed him. I watched her kill him. She's hurt so many people, even her own brother. How are we supposed to bring her back from that?"

 _Henry was sitting in Gold's shop holding a bottle to the baby prince's mouth, which he drank eagerly._

" _I guess he inherited more than the name." Henry looked up to see Baelfire, Neal Cassidy, looking at him across the counter. "He doing okay? What'd Whale ever say?"_

" _Grandma held him close, so she took most of the impact. Nothing to the baby's head." Henry winced at how matter of fact he was repeating the doctor's words. "Whale's keeping her overnight for observation. Gramps is there now. Mom and I are babysitting. He told us to watch Neal, but as far as he could see there was nothing physically wrong but a few bruises."_

" _And Emma? Do you have any idea why she went off like that?" Henry could tell his dad was troubled by the change. They had all seen the darkness take her, but no one had expected that._

 _Henry shook his head. "Like she said yesterday, we failed her. I just wish we knew how!"_

" _More curses…" Neal swore under his breath, looking to the center of the shop where his papa lay, just barely hanging on, the darkness extracted along with his consciousness. "I wish you were here Papa. We could really use your help."_

 _Henry gasped. "Dad…" He was holding baby Neal looking down in fear at a small black mark which stretched from the tip of the boy's thumb to the edge of his wrist. To Henry, it looked like an ink dipped feather._

" _What the hell?" The man grabbed the infant's wrist. "Henry, was… was this there when you took him to Doctor Whale?"_

 _Henry shook his head._

" _I'll be right back." Henry watched his dad disappear into the back room of the shop, to seek out Belle no doubt._

 _How had that gotten there? Henry sighed as he bounced his uncle. Worse, what would happen to him because of it? It was some kind of mark, probably connected to his mom since he hadn't had that beforehand, but what did it mean?_

 _As if sensing his distress, the baby whined reaching up a chubby hand to grasp Henry's locking eyes with the older boy. Henry wasn't sure why, but he felt a sudden jolt as if something were prodding him like a distant memory, one that made his heart ache and his determination swell all at once._

" _Don't worry Neal…" His voice was soft, but firm. "Operation Swan starts now."_

* * *

 _David sat in the hospital room beside his wife. He could never stand hospitals, 28 years stuck in one could do that, he supposed._

" _Alright Snow," Whale walked in. "You have a mild concussion, nothing a bit of rest and some aspirin won't cure. You should really leave the hero business to some others for a while." Whale gave his best version of a smile, difficult in these times. "And as hard as it may be…" He looked to David pointedly hoping that the prince would keep his wife from doing something else reckless. "I would avoid searching out our friend Emma for a while. In her…" He cleared his throat, unsure of how to phrase it. "state, there's no telling what could happen, so until your headaches and nausea stops, focus on your youngest one and making sure there are no adverse effects."_

" _Of course, thank you Doctor Whale." David smiled in appreciation earning a simple nod from the doctor in return as he left the couple in the hospital room._

" _David, what are we going to do?" Snow tried to sit up, only to be put off by a rapid wave of dizziness that sent her tipping backwards onto the pillow. She settled instead for pushing the switch which raised her bed slowly to a sitting position._

"You _are going to get some rest. I'll call Regina and Baelfire."_

 _Snow laughed as her husband's face screwed up, still unused to the Enchanted Forest moniker. Baelfire had lived as Neal for so long, but after he returned from New York (for the second time) and found a place, Prince Neal had arrived. In the tradition of naming sons after family heroes, (and after all Neal had done to save her grandson in Neverland, he had earned that title) the name was passed on. Neal Leopold Nolan was the newest little prince in Storybrooke. To avoid confusion, and despite Snow's protests, Neal insisted that they could refer to him as Baelfire._

 _This, Snow surmised, after watching Gold and Bae together again, was for more than just their benefit, but a gift to his father as well, an uneasy acceptance of sorts after all they had been through._

 _This train of thought sent her mind racing back to Emma. Her baby girl, despite all they had done to the contrary, Emma had still ended up dark, just not in the way they had expected. It gave her a sense of dread, that because of doing something so inherently_ good _in protecting Regina, their Emma had been forced to give in to darkness, darkness that was probably twisting and morphing her thoughts even now, as Snow was helpless to stop it._

" _Snow…" David knelt beside his wife._

" _What if we can't help her David? We lost her once. What if we lose her again?"_

" _We won't." David said. "We won't. Not even darkness can split this family." He pulled his wife close kissing her gently._

" _I love you." Snow was overcome by a wave of tiredness._

" _Rest." David pushed Snow's hair back. "Everything will be fine." He just hoped his words would ring true._

* * *

Neal and Grumpy walked in almost total silence, the fall of boots on the grass the only sound. It was daylight, high noon judging by the sun's direction, but there was almost no activity in this part of the forest. Neal could feel himself shaking as he reached a hand up to itch his wrist. It was too quiet but if they wanted to find a campsite, they had to keep going.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" Neal's eyes darted around. The ground was shaking as a strong breeze blew. "It sounds like…"

A dragon landed in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Grumpy gripped the boy by the shoulder. "Run!"

Neal couldn't move. If it weren't for Grumpy's hand pushing him back in the direction they had just left, he didn't think he'd be able to move at all.

"What…" Neal panted. "When… did... the Swan get a dragon?" They had hidden behind a tree, crouched and holding the trunk for dear life.

Grumpy shrugged. "Who cares when? The point is, if we go back that way we're roasted."

Neal grit his teeth. "Well, we're sitting ducks here."

"Clever aren't we?" The new voice was slick as oil, distinctly male. Neal shut his eyes tight, not even daring to look round.

"What are you now Scarlet?" Grumpy hissed. "Swan's bounty hunter?"

"Eh! No judging. It's survival, and if you was smart…"

Neal continued holding his breath, looking toward a nearby bush. Maybe if he was lucky, he could run, get help and they'd still be arguing. Nothing would happen. He glanced at the man. Clearly he was someone from Grumpy's past, he couldn't tell who it was really other than the name which is one he didn't recognize.

"Way I see it, you got two choices." Scarlet held up two fingers as Neal began slowly creeping sideways.

"Run Neal! Get out of here!" Grumpy shouted as Neal began running for the second time stumbling forward as once again he felt the heat nipping at his heels the dragon, catching his movement. Looking back he saw the man and Grumpy locked in a struggle, punches flying.

 _No_. Neal shook his head turning away. _I have to get help._

* * *

Emma sat in the great throne room twirling the dagger by the handle. She couldn't say what had made her decide to make the base of her operation the castle her parents had lived in before the curse. It was poetic, she supposed. Of course that didn't stop the ghosts that roamed the corridors.

"Emma."

Sometimes she could still hear her parents, even from a realm away.

"Emma!" A hand touched her shoulder as she jumped turning around to see David and behind him, Neal.

She stood backing away abruptly. It was an echo, it had to be. "You're not real." She shook her head. "You can't really be here. I…"

"What?" Neal's voice was hard, serious uncharacteristically flat. "Killed me?"

"We need to talk." David said.

Emma raised her hand, a burst of magic flashing through the room. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Won't be that easy Sweetheart." Neal gave a small, sad smile. "We're not really here."

"Just…" David held up a hand. "Listen."

"You won't be able to give in. This whole _ultimate plan_ … it won't work. They will stop you." Neal said.

"You'll be able to be yourself again." David reached over placing a hand on his daughter's cheek.

Emma scoffed. " _This_ is who I am now. Besides… who's going to stop me? They're all afraid." She smirked. "Sorry Daddy dear, but you're too far away to help."

"There is someone." Neal said. "Or did you forget how powerful names really are?"

"Merlin," Emma laughed. "He had the chance, many as a matter of fact. Why isn't he here now?"

"I'm sorry Emma." David sighed as he disappeared.

"You will cross paths." Neal's voice changed, distorted. "Just maybe not in the way you expect."

As Emma blinked he was gone, leaving an ache, and a question. If she had spared them, would Henry have spared her?

* * *

 _Camelot, Years Earlier_

" _My King, he is here." The attendant bowed._

 _Arthur nodded as he looked over to his wife seated beside him. She looked troubled, an expression that mirrored his own. "Well, show him in, of course."_

" _Yes Your Majesty." The attendant bowed and disappeared leaving king and queen alone._

" _Arthur, I fear there is something amiss." Guinevere's voice trembled._

 _Arthur nodded. "We will figure it out. Merlin is here now. He'll know what to do."_

 _As the king spoke, a shadow appeared in the entryway shutting the door behind him with a wave of his hand. The man was tall with a cloak that seemed to dwarf him, around Arthur's own age, at least in his chosen form and held a large book. He wore a grave expression. "Arthur, Guinevere… I do wish this was under better circumstances."_

" _As do I." Arthur rose to his feet as Guinevere followed suit._

" _Trying times are upon us, and upon Camelot." Merlin said. "There is a great darkness coming, one that threatens the very foundation of everything you have built, and all of the realms. It lies with Excalibur."_

" _Excalibur!" Arthur exclaimed._

" _At its very tip. If you are not the one to piece it back together, I fear the worst."_

" _Well," Arthur said. "How do you propose we fix this?"_

" _You cannot. Not alone." Merlin said. "There is a prophecy:_

 _Inextricably bound the first Son of Night_

 _Must join with the Sorcerer to begin the fight_

 _Against the blackest eve he must forego_

 _His true identity and together they show._

 _He who Believes lights the path_

 _The other faces a sister's wrath_

 _To make way for light they must set aside_

 _Anger in their hearts and swells of pride._

 _A family separated by world and realm_

 _Holds the key to keeping the helm."_

" _What does it mean?" Guinevere asked. "How do we find this family?"_

 _Merlin shook his head. "For now, you must bide your time."_

" _Bide our time!" Arthur slammed his hand against the table. "Are you mad?"_

" _Your Majesty," Merlin held up a hand. "I have disclosed all that I can. The rest must run its course, such is the way." He gestured out the window. "Camelot prospers, no one else need know. I implore you, do not interfere."_

 _Guinevere watched her husband closely. She saw the way his face twitched, knew he longed to jump from the table and shake the answers out of him, for he had never been a very patient man. She met the eye of the other, whose intentions remained shadowed behind his eyes and received a simple shake of the head. He could tell them no more. He spoke the truth._

 _And now it was her job to make sure Arthur did not go too far. She could only pray she was up to the task._

* * *

 ** _A/N: And so it begins. In terms of my characterization of Emma, I still believe she'd very much be concerned for Henry and wanting to get him back, as we've seen when it came to Neverland, and also have seen with Regina once Emma came into the picture in season 1. I don't think that's something that'd vanish because she went dark. That is one of the places where I'm writing Dark One Emma from, although she'll have some very different approaches and motives. As for Arthur, I am going to use what the show has given and shown us about him and twist it a bit to suit this new plot-line. And, I will probably include Lancelot as well, but of course twisted a tad to suit my plot._**

 ** _Also, I'm happy to take any questions regarding my process for this story, Once theories, Once Upon a Time in general or anything else including prompts._**

 ** _And now, I have a question for you all: What dynamic would you like to see more of on the show , what is your favorite dynamics to read and write in fanfiction? I'll give my answer in the next update and in PM responses._**


End file.
